


It's okay, Captain

by Scotty_Tab



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, More characters in the future, Near Death, Near character death, Non-Graphic Violence, Slight prussia/north italy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotty_Tab/pseuds/Scotty_Tab
Summary: 'Vision is blurry, faintly hear screaming, can't breathe normal, sharp breaths, sharp breaths. Can't think. Screaming? oh god. What's going on? Feeling weak, dizzy, dizzy, sharp breaths..'





	It's okay, Captain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I really hope you like it! Be warned it's going to be sad. And it takes place during world war two.

It was a beautiful summer morning. The sun was shining brightly against the landscape. The birds were chirping from their trees. But even the constant chirps weren't a match for Feliciano, who was sleeping in as usual, which, like always, made Ludwig extremely annoyed. The sunrise shining softly from the small window into the room wasn't enough to awake him either. In an attempt to wake him up, Ludwig begins to shake the Italian.  
"Wake up, we have to train." He said, aggravated.  
"Five..more minutes.." the Italian murmured. Snuggling his face into the soft pillow.  
Feliciano really hated training and wasn't about to wake up for it.  
Ludwig sighed, "Italia if you don't wake up this instant I'll...," he thought for a moment, "throw out all of the pasta you own."  
Feliciano shot up. "I'm up! I'm up!" He shouted.  
"Good. Get dressed" Ludwig crossed his arms. Glaring at the frantic Feliciano.  
Feliciano huffed "you're such a meanie!" He then got up from the bed, heading towards the closet. He opened the closet door then stopped  
"You know..." Feliciano stalled, Ludwig knew what was coming next. "Can't we skip training today and.." Feliciano thought of an excuse. "..eat sushi with Japan?"  
Feliciano looked at Ludwig with hopeful eyes  
"No." Ludwig frowned, his eyes narrowing.  
Feliciano whined, putting on his clothes "So quick to reject!!"  
"Hurry up, we're already twenty minutes late!" He shouted, getting really annoyed by the Italian's attempts of trying to sneak away.  
  
Once Feliciano got dressed, they went downstairs.  
"Wait!"  
Ludwig stopped walking and turned around to Feliciano, "what?"  
"Ve~ we can't train on an empty stomach, now can we?" Feliciano cheerfully questioned.  
"Italy-"  
"please! It'll be quick! I swear" Feliciano pleaded, cutting Ludwig off.  
Ludwig sighed, scratching the back of his neck, before giving up.  
"Fine. But it better be qui-" Ludwig didn't even have to finish his sentence before the Italian ran to the kitchen like a madman. "Don't come to me if you get stomach pains!" Ludwig shouted.  
_'What am I going to do with him?..'_  
His thought abruptly ended when he heard his Dachshund, Blackie, bark.  
"Hey, boy" Ludwig knelt down, scratching the back of Blackie's right ear. Causing the tiny dog's tail to waggle happily.  
"Who's a good boy?" Blackie got on his back, letting Ludwig rub his belly. "You are, yes you are!~"  
unbeknownst to the German, Feliciano could hear everything clearly.  
_'Germany gets a way different attitude when dogs are around him'_ he thought, before gasping slightly  
_'maybe I should become a dog!'_ He giggled to himself, getting a pot from the kitchen overhead.  
The thought didn't last half a minute before Feliciano got hit with reality. _'But if I were to turn into a dog. I'd never be able to eat pasta again!'_  
Feliciano managed to scare himself with that thought. Shaking his head, Feliciano continues to make pasta. Ludwig walks in, holding Blackie.  
"Are you done soon? You said it would be quick" Ludwig was getting impatient.  
"Yup! Soon done!" He smiled at Ludwig, turning his head towards his direction "But, other than me stalling time, how are you?" He turned his head back to the pot, making sure the pasta doesn't boil too much.  
"I'm good." Ludwig said while petting, the now very happy, Blackie.  
"Anything bothering you? Other than me at the moment?" Feliciano wanted to make sure that Ludwig was super-duper okay.  
"...the new curtains have been bothering me for a while now" he admitted  
Feliciano gasped "But they're so cute!"  
"They don't fit the rest of the kitchen and it's bothering me" Ludwig put down Blackie.  
"They were a gift from your brother" Feliciano pouted. "they're small Gilbirds and he was very happy when we accepted them"  
"I know, I know" Ludwig sighed.  
"So we can't get rid of them" Feliciano put pasta on his plate.  
"Hhhhfine" Ludwig was thankful for them but they really didn't fit the kitchen at all. After Feliciano got the pasta on his plate, Ludwig immediately began cleaning the kitchen.  
"It's already clean" Feliciano sat down at the table, with his food.  
"Not clean enough" Ludwig said, scrubbing the counter with a cloth.  
  
When Feliciano finally finished eating and Ludwig finished cleaning.. for the fourth time, the two of them head out.  
"Can't we take it easy today? Maybe more breaks and less training!" Feliciano said, humming slightly. "Training takes so looooong" he whined.  
"No. Besides, I've seen you run fast, Italy. So why do you never run like that when we train?" Ludwig stretched, getting ready for the training session.  
"Well, when something scary like England comes running after you, you want to get as far away as possible!" He hugged Ludwig's arm. "Everyone knows that!"  
"I.. that" Ludwig rolled his eyes "just get to work" he made Feliciano let go of his arm. _'there's no point trying to rationalise him'_  
They trained for two hours, which for Feliciano felt like was an eternity. Not to mention he got stomach aches.  
"I warned you" Ludwig was carrying Feliciano inside. "you shouldn't eat right before training. I hope you learnt your lesson"  
"But Germanyyyy.. I was hungryyyyy!!" he whined.  
"And now you have pain because of it" Ludwig put Feliciano down on the couch. "Just relax here, I'll get you some water, alright?" Ludwig asked, and left when Feliciano gave a small nod.  
_'Why must food betray me, Why?!'_ He thought to himself as he held his stomach in pain.  
Soon Ludwig came back with water, Feliciano thanked him as he drank the water.  
"Feeling better?" Ludwig asked, having a slight worried expression on his face.  
"Mhm! When Germany's by my side I always feel better" Feliciano reassured him, smiling brightly.  
"That's good. If you need anything, I'll be in my office doing paperwork." Ludwig got up and went upstairs to his office. Feliciano got up, still feeling some stomach pain but it wasn't as bad as before. _'I don't think we've checked the mail today'_ Feliciano thought to himself. _'Maybe if I get it, Germany would be very proud and see how responsible and mature I am! He'll see I don't need any training!'_  
While that plan seemed so outrageous, for Feliciano, it was the perfect plan to stop training. Feliciano went outside to the mail box, and surprise surprise, there's mail in it. He took the mail and went inside, put it on the kitchen counter then looked through it. _'Bills, bills, newspaper, bills- ah! A letter!'_ Feliciano picked up the letter _'It's from Germany's boss! ... I'm suuuree he won't mind if I open it'_  
And without a second thought, he opened it _'It's in German.. wait! I know German!'_ He began reading the letter _'Generalfeldmarschall Deutschland der Wehrmacht Armee des Deutschen Reiches_  
  
_Aufgrund eines vordringlichen Orts Konflikt in Niemirów an der Grenze zu der Soviet Union, werden Sie um den ////// zur Konflikts Front befördert, um dort meine Präsenz zu vertreten._  
_Sie sollen bereits am Donnerstag den ////// um 8:15 Uhr Morgens in meinem Büro an der Wolfschanze erscheinen, um weitere direkte Befehle zu vernehmen._  
_Ich erwarte eindringlich eine Rückmeldung, wenn solche in den nächsten Tagen nicht bei mir zu Ort vernommen wird, müssen Sie sich auf Konsequenzen gefassen._  
  
_A. Hitler'_  
_'.. okay maybe I don't know it a lot.. wait. zur Konflikts Front befördert, um dort meine Präsenz zu vertreten.'_ Feliciano felt his heart skip a bit and the feeling of panic and dread surrounding his body. _'that... that means Germany's leaving! Nonono, he can't leave! No.. he can't. He can't. He can't!! Think think.'_ Feliciano began pacing around, panicked at the thought of Ludwig leaving.  
_'If I.. hide the letter, Germany won't know, meaning he won't leave me and never come back!'_ He grabbed the letter. _'But where? The kitchen? No.. he'll find it there.. my bedroom? Yes! My bedroom!'_ Feliciano put the letter in his pockets and walked to his bedroom.  
Looking around, he hides the letter under his pillow and goes on his merry way. Carrying the rest of the mail to Ludwig. Opening the door without knowing, he smiled brightly.  
"Germanyyy~ I got the mail!" He happily waved the mail around. Catching the German's attention.  
"Ah, the mail." Ludwig takes the mail and looks through it. "I'll handle these later. Thank you, Italy."  
Feliciano gave a bright smile as he hugged Ludwig from behind, Ludwig gave a slight sigh, before gently pushes Feliciano away.  
"I still have to finish my work." He continued to work.  
Feliciano only gave small pats on Ludwig's head. "Alright! I'll begin making dinner then, so I'll expect you to be down soon" and with that, he left.  
  
Some days went by and Ludwig is cleaning Feliciano's very messy room.  
_'How can one person create so much mess'_ he thought as he grabbed the pillow to change the sheets. Suddenly, a letter falls out. Ludwig looked at it, very confused as he picked up. _'This is an odd thing to be under his pillow_ ' he saw the signature. Very concerned now he began reading, turning from confusion to anger.  
"ITALIEN!!!" Ludwig yelled, very angry.  
"Yes? What is it?" He asked in a timid voice as walked into the room. Feliciano saw the letter in Ludwig's hand, his whole body freezing up. He had completely forgotten about the letter.  
"Tell me, do you know what this letter says?" Ludwig glared at him.  
"N-no" Feliciano muttered in response.  
"Oh really? I think you do. But to inform you, it says, General field marshal Germany of the Wehrmacht army of the German Reich  
Due to an urgent conflict in Niemirów at the border to the Soviet Union, you are going to be send there on the ////// to represent my presence instead.  
I await your visit on Thursday the ////// at 8:15am to my office in Wolfschanze to be informed of direkt orders.  
I will urgently wait for your response to my letter, if such doesn't arrive at my office in the coming days, you will have to face consequences. A. Hitler."  
Feliciano felt guilt fill his body, the feeling of dread overcoming his body. "I-"  
"Key word, _consequences_." Ludwig cut him off. "I only have a day to send a letter back, and only have the next day, at 8:15am to meet him!"  
Feliciano began muttering his response. "Germany, I-"  
"No. I don't want to hear your explanations and excuses, I knew you were immature and irresponsible, but I didn't think you were this bad! How the hell am I going to trust you if you keep doing such.. idiotic actions!?" Ludwig was burning with anger, unable to calm down. "I'll be leaving in two days, got it?!"  
"...yes.." Feliciano said quietly. "Look, I'm sorry, I-"  
"No. No you're not. You knew fully well what you were doing, you're an adult, a country, for God's sake!!" Ludwig held his own head and sighed "Just.. leave me be." He stormed out, leaving Feliciano speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> End of chapther 1
> 
> Please give feedback in the comments! Hope you liked this first chapter


End file.
